


Chips

by renee_alexandrite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, Engagement, F/F, Short story bit, Teen for some swearing, bomb salsa, educated gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_alexandrite/pseuds/renee_alexandrite
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst wander off to get chips at Jasper and Lapis' engagement party. Apparently, Pearl knows absolutely squat about Amethyst and Jasper's educational backgrounds.





	

“Ame, come with me to get chips?”

“Give me a minute, I have to beat this game.” Amethyst mashed away at the standing console in the living room.

“Are you at least winning?”

“Hell to the fuck yeah! I’d beat someone’s ass if I was losing at the game I grew up with!”

“That _would_ be embarrassing.”

Amethyst nodded in return as she delivered the final kill. ‘GAME OVER: YOU WIN’ it chimed.

“Now can we get chips?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m hungry.”

They pushed through the crowd of people just in time to be first in line for the fresh tortilla chips. They got their bowls, Amethyst got her ‘Diablo’ salsa and Pearl’s side of ‘nicely mild’ salsa. Taking a seat at the corner table of the patio, Pearl started, “It’s kind of weird to think that Jasper is engaged, don’t you think?”

“Honestly, I always thought she wasn't attracted to anyone really. Not to be judgmental, but she never really fantasized about other people relationship-wise, nonetheless talked about it.”

“You’d figure she’d mention it. I just never paid that much attention to her when and if she looked at other people.” 

“You know, Tourmaline said something about a ‘one night stand’ back when Jasper was just starting grad school.”

“She went to grad school?”

“You have absolutely no idea what she’s been studying lately, do you?” Amethyst uttered.

“What? I have enough to keep track of.”

“She’s been studying some kind of advanced kinesthesiology and something else.”

“When did she start that?!? I thought she wanted to be a history major!”

“Nope.” Amethyst giggled with the widest smile. “You know what caused this?”

“As oblivious as I am to this whole situation, I’m pretty sure I have no clue” Pearl muttered.

“Have you noticed what she and her fiancé talk about all the damn time?”

“Not history?”

“Exactly. Lapis is a water polo player. Almost famous at that. She’s extremely well known to the other colleges and she's got almost $70,000 lined up in scholarships to different schools because of it.”

“How are sports that important to be able to grant someone 3 short of 100 grand?! I paid for my college myself! Of course I only really went to a Vocational, but It was well worth it. Metalworking schools usually have no interest in sports of any kind except weightlifting.”

“If I was going through college applications, I’d favor the people who are physically fit, because in most cases if they’re not born with it, it takes a lot to maintain a physical standard and have good enough grades to apply for college, especially a prestigious one. These people are sort of like music majors. They know exactly how to balance time and their schedules. Between practice time, rehearsals, and performances, they know how to eat right to have the right energy to focus at the right times, and they know how to time their workouts so it’s not too much for the next thing on the schedule, and it’s not too little for whatever.”

”How the hell do you know what a music major does with their time?”

“Pearl, I am one. I have a double major in music and biology.”

“Oh.”

“So anyway. Yeah, Jasper is almost done with her courses, she only has 1 semester left I think.”

“Well, that’s soon. Is she going to have a grad party? Maybe we can eat chips there too.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“No, have you tried the chips yet???”

Amethyst looked down only to realize she hadn’t even touched hers yet. Pearl’s was almost all gone.

“Look what you did.” she joked. “You got me talking about boring college while you’re munching on chips.”

She picked up a chip and popped it into her mouth. After realizing the amazing taste of the crispy bit she chewed on, she looked at pearl and slowly reached for another chip.

“Mhm.” Pearl nodded her head. “Good, aren’t they.”

Amethyst nodded in shame as she popped another crispy into her mouth.

\---

“Hey! Pearl!! Amethyst!! How are you guys?? I haven’t seen you since you got here. You guys enjoying the party?” Jasper exclaimed.

“You’re studying kinesthesiology????????”

"Yes? This comes as a surprise to you why??”

Amethyst swallowed her last mouthful of chips before replying. “You know, she didn't even know I had a double major in Music and Bio.”

Jasper’s eyes widened. “Damn Pearl, you’re hella behind.”

“Vocational schools usually focus on one thing. Their specialty. She could tell you everything about spot welding and melting temperatures, but ask her about the genetic makeup of humans, and she’s clueless.”

“Well, if you ask me the same question, I’d be just about as clueless as her!” Jasper chuckled. Amethyst joined in.

“Anyway.” the large woman continued. “Enough making fun, how are you, Pearl?”

“I'm as chuffed as a bag of chips over your engagement! Congratulations!”

“Thank you! So much, really, I never thought I’d even consider getting married.” She responded.

“All through school, you never talked about relationships, or even crushes you had, if any! I wasn’t sure if you were going to even enter the world of romance and such!”

“You know, It took a lot for Lapis to steal my heart, but when she did, boy did I fly.”

“Does that explain the hair???” Amethyst gawked sheepishly at Jasper's fluffy hair, trying to hold her laughter in.

“Ahem, my hair has ALWAYS been like this thank you very much.” she exclaimed in protest.

Pearl smiled warmly as Amethyst continued to chat away with Jasper. Pondering deep about the future, she wondered what her future would be like if she somehow worked up the nerve to ask the white haired girl out. 

"Yo P, what are you blushing about??" Amethyst teased.

Pearl snapped out of her daydream. "Oh w-what? N-Nothing!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one of many de-stress writes so many of them won't be expanded on. More to come though :)


End file.
